


Heart of a Traitor

by Sildurin



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: 99 percent SaruMisa - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, HOMRA - Freeform, I also like Kusanagi, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Reminiscence, Touching, new home, tipsy Yata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: I, uh, kinda fell for you that day.In which Yata and Fushimi go toHomrato drink before going back home and talk about the past and their lifes.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Heart of a Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> After re-watching K and even the movies which came out in the meantime (yeah, I know, it's been a while) I thought of SaruMisa a LOT so here you go. If you haven't, please watch the fourth movie of K. It's my favourite. It's also mainly about SaruMisa.  
> Also, this became a lot longer than I thought of, wow.

The atmosphere in _Homra_ was as calm as it used to be. Which means that it has the stable calmness which always continued even if something happened, no matter what it was. Taking for example the incident caused by the JUNGLE app with loose fireworks making the Red King to reveal himself. Or when the Blue King made his appearance not wearing his usual uniform to check things up before the finale plan to destroy the slates was executed.

The calm air in the room, containing the long wooden bar and several tables and chairs, had a hunch of smoke in it. Many clan members had gathered here during the past years, discussing plans, making arrangements or getting to know new members. Maybe the hunch of smoke wer the residues from exactly those procedures of appending new clansmen to the power the Red King could provide. Or maybe it was the air of the cigarettes the King used to smoke whenever he felt like it.

Today was a sunny day outside and it was perfect for a walk. Thus Yata and Fushimi had decided to go out. Their walk had ended in _Homra_ , which was their usual destination. It was close to their home as well.

After the slates had been destroyed and all Kings had lost their powers, Fushimi had gotten used to Yata pulling him _back home_ , as he called it, whenever both of them had time. Yata was at _Homra_ nearly every day just as Fushimi went to the headquarters of _Scepte_ _r_ _Four_. It was their job in a sort of way. Though Yata had searched for something else since generally speaking being a clansman wasn't the way to make money. It was a different story for the Blue Clan though.

After a couple of weeks Kusanagi had gotten used to Fushimi being back at _Homra_ , despite being the clansman of an entirely different King. He actually welcomed it since it was nice to have him back and it made Yata's smile even wider. And since the Blue and Red clan were at equal terms now, the constant fighting had ended; much to the blessing of Kusanagi. He often had feared for the damage of his bar he valued so high.

As soon as he had heart the bell of the door, a familiar voice shouted _Hey!_ into the room, followed by a much smaller voice but nevertheless apparent, Kusanagi smiled. He didn't really need to look up from polishing the wine glasses but he nevertheless did and welcomed both men as they came into the main room, one wide smile followed by a still indifferent seeming man.

They were back home.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Yata flopped down on the couch right next to the entrance where he often used to sit. Fushimi was a bit indecisive. He nodded towards Kusanagi-san and followed his boyfriend and sat down next to him.

Fushimi glanced around and saw some familiar faces but also new customers. A young boy served some tea for a middle aged couple and took the order of two girls in their twenties. And Kusanagi-san was behind the bar, polishing his glasses. When Fushimi turned his head back, he saw Yata smiling widely at him.

"What is it?" He asked irritated.

"Wanna have a drink?"

"Sure, why not." Fushimi jerked a shoulder, but he was glad that Yata had asked him so that he didn't need to get up and talk to Kusanagi-san.

"The usual, on the way!"

It wasn't that Fushimi didn't feel welcomed at his bar. It was just a hassle to talk to the owner. And he wanted to avoid unnecessary questions concerning the new appartment and how it went with renting the big van and setting up the furniture they had chosed in a nearby home-centre. It was... way too embarrasing to talk about this.

Fushimi coughed barely hearable and watched his boyfriend instead. Yata got up to Kusanagi-san, ordered the usual drinks they had on their free days and talked casually to his clansman. It's always been a bit different between speaking to the Red King when Fushimi was still part of this clan and talking to the Blue King now. Fushimi was able to do so, no troubles concerning this, but the atmosphere was totally different.

Suou Mikoto had always a rough – you could say blazing – aura around him, even when he didn't use his power. And Munakata Reishi was cool and reserved, having a clean mind which kept his thoughts at bay. And somehow Fushimi thought that he was where he was needed the most, where his abilities could be of good use.

He heard Yata laughing and glanced towards the bar.

 _What_ _takes_ _him so long, come back already,_ he thought.

Yata wore the usual short pants and a white shirt. A vest covered most of it though. He also wore a chain with a red marble attached to it around his neck. It was the marble Anna had given to not just the fellow clansmen but other clan memebers as well in order to contact them. Since all power was gone, the marble had lost it's mystic glow but was nevertheless beautiful.

Yata's hair had gotten longer in the past years, but it suited him, Fushimi thought. He himself had gotten a new hair cut. It was a bit shorter than during their middle school days, but it made him smile whenever Yata said that he liked the touch of the short hair.

Today, Fushimi wore black pants and a dark blue shirt as well as his usual glasses.

"Here you go, Saruhiko."

Fushimi blinked. A glass full of soda mixed with liquor was in front of his face. Yata grinned widely.

"Thanks," Fushimi said and took the glass. "Is it..?"

"Mildly flavoured, yep." Yata smiled and sat down next to him, his own drink much darker in colour.

Fushimi nodded, but he was always happy whenever Yata brought him the stuff he liked because he remembered them.

He took a sip from his drink and smiled softly, enjoying the familiar taste. Then he noticed Yata staring at him.

"What is it, Misaki?"

Yata blinked surprised. He was obviously not used to being called by his first name in _Homra_. He had been used to it during Fushimi's time as a red clansman. Now, after eveything which had happened, it must feel a lot different.

"Get used to it already," Fushimi mumbled, nibbling from his drink.

"I do, I do. But.. as I guessed correctly, blue really suits you, Saruhiko." 

"Huh?" Fushimi felt himself blushing and wished he could stop if. He looked down at himself and back at his boyfriend. "Wait, what's inside?" He asked and threw the glass, which contained this suspicious deep red coloured drink, a sceptic glance.

"Did you have something already while chatting with Kusanagi-san?" He took the glass Yata was holding out of his hands, but he already saw that his boyfriend had barely something from it.

"No, I swear, I didn't! Kusanagi-san, please, tell him I haven't had anything yet." Yata's pleading face turned towards the bar.

Kusanagi-san smiled. "Just what he brought up to the couch," he answered and kept polishing his glass.

Fushimi glanced from Yata to Kusanagi-san and back again. He sighed and nodded while returning Yata's glass.

"My bad," he mumbled. He felt Yata's gaze on him.

"It's okay. But really, it suits you."

Fushimi looked at him again, meeting soft brown eyes and a tender smile. They reminded him of the old days during middle school where the biggest problem's source had always been waiting at home.

Now, it sure was different.

"Un," Fushimi just said but he was happy about it. Though, he wouldn't admit that openly, especially not in _Homra_ , surrounded by former clansmen.

Today was Fushimi's free day and so was Yata's. He usually worked in a boutique in the middle of the shopping boulevard which sold men's wear. It would have taken too long to get him used to help out female customers as well. Yata just wasn't good with them in any way. It always made Fushimi feel delighted thinking about this fact.

"What are you so happy about?"

"What?" Fushimi turned his head. Yata looked at him. His cheeks were slightly pink and his eyes glittered softly as he was observing him.

"Your usual small pout is gone and there are no wrinkles between your eyes. I know when you're happy, Saruhiko."

Fushimi was surprised about it but it was true, they got to know each other too well as to not notice such things. Even while talking on the phone, Yata would know when he was smiling.

"No reason," he tried to escape.

"Really?" But suddenly Yata noticed a man approaching the bar. "Oi, Rikio!"

 _And there goes his attention_ , Fushimi thought while watching Rikio coming closer. He was a bit older then the two of them but nevertheless on good terms with Yata since he had taken care of Anna a couple of years ago. Fushimi responded to the greeting gesture directed to him with a nod and kept drinking his mildly flavoured soda.

Soon there were more clansmen coming. Even Anna came by for a short moment before she left to disappear upstairs. Yata and Fushimi had two more drinks each and as the evening grew older, the more tipsy they became. But not completely drunk yet. Yata was a lighthead anyway but Fushimi could hold his liquor quite well and had an eye on his boyfriend.

They moved location and went to the bar later. Fushimi talked a bit to Kusanagi-san, with whom he could talk to the most easiest, apart from Yata. The core of the red clan was nearly complete as they all met up regularly in _Homra_.

Even though they lost their powers and the Green King had died, which broke the will he had wished to be seen accomplished, there wasn't much to do for the clans. There were only the strains all over the city and in some cases they caused major troubles. Fushimi knew too much of them as he actually wanted. But he knew why he was doing what he did and he respected the Blue King as his own clan's kin.

"How are you two going, Fushimi-san?"

He felt a hand slightly touching his shoulder. Fushimi turned his head and saw Masaomi next to him, wearing the usual purple hat and a soft smile.

"Good... I guess," Fushimi responded and threw a glance to Yata who sat next to him but was surrounded by his fellow clan's people.

"I see. Moving can be tough, I know. Chitose and I moved last year as well as Yata-san might have told you. And now we were thinking of..."

"Na, Masaomi, what are you up to with Saruhiko?"

Fushimi, not sure whether he should felt delighted that Yata barged in the half-man conversation and cut off an embarrasing topic or not since Yata threw an arm around his upper chest from behind. He felt his warm firm body against his back and hastily took a couple of sips which were too much in the end. He started coughing.

"You okay, Saruhiko?" Yata grabbd his shoulder and his worried face was suddenly next to Fushimi.

"I.. am right," Fushimi was able to say. He noticed Kusanagi-san's eyes checking up on him without asking. As soon as he calmed down, a fresh glass of water was on the bar.

"Thanks," Fushimi mumbled. Kusanagi-san nodded and grabed another wine glass he could polish.

"You're really okay?" Masaomi frowned.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Yata's hand was still resting on his shoulders.

"I'm glad." Masaomi smiled. "So how was moving apartments?"

"Easier than we thought." Yata said without further ado. "We finished in two days since we had some help, right?" Yata turned around and smiled brightly to his fellow clansmen. Some of them had helped with with organising a car and carrying boxes and furniture.

"I wonder why it took two full days even though you didn't have that much," Kusanagi-san said with a small voice but everybody could hear him clearly.

"Well, stuff gathers over the time. And we had a lot of furniture to carry." Yata mumbled, jerking a shoulder.

"You mean the two beds you had?" Kusanagi-san raised an eyebrow. "I wonder why you need two of them since you obviously made up way before you decided to move, right?"

Fushimi knew that his face was flushed, but now he feared somebody might think he was either a tomato or about to explode. It was Yata's fault that he wasn't able to control himself properly whenever it came to topics as their relationship. He always thought that those things only concerned the two of them. But with thr whole moving process it became different and he wasn't sure yet how to feel about it.

He glanced to Yata and was as surprised and embarassed as he was.

"We **didn't** make up!" Yata said with his loud and angry voice. He even stomped with his foot on the ground. His cheeks were flushed and Fushimi thought that this was pretty cute. Always had been.

Yata's grip on his shoulder grew stronger and Fushimi was just about to complain, when the hand left him. Instead, Yata flopped down on Fushimi's lap and halfly against his chest, releasing most of the air inside Fushimi's lungs with a soft _oompf_.

"Oi, Misaki, sit on your own seat!"

Yata turned his head so that it was pressed against Fushimi's shoulder.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked and his eyes had a hunch of sadness in them.

Fushimi stared down on him. But he couldn't take this view much longer. He turned his head and reached out for the water Kusanagi had given him.

"I don't care," he mumured.

"Great, I'll stay then." Yata laughed happily and pressed himself against Fushimi's chest but he was a bit tipsy so that he was about to drop off. Fushimi couldn't resist – and he didn't want Yata to drop on the floor either – and wrapped his left arm around Yata's stomach. He wanted to take off Yata's black hat he was wearing and press his nose inside the fluffy brown hair and inhale his boyfriend's scent...

But he wouldn't be able to do this in the bar. He would wait when they were back home again.

"We actually sold the second bed," Yata just said and Fushimi stared down onto his head again. "We don't need it anyway, right, Saruhiko?" Again, he pressed his head against his chest while looking up to him.

"Ah, uh... yeah." Fushimi wished that Yata would stop talking but he wanted him to continue with the same strength. He sighed.

But well, Kusanagi-san was right somehow. _Technically_ , they did make up.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


When it was time to go home, Yata jumped off his lap and pulled Fushimi's hand. Yata had been sitting there for the rest of the evening while clasping tightly to Fushimi's arm. And if he let go to take up his glass, Fushimi never let go of him either.

They waived a broad good-bye to the gathered clansmen, took their coats and left into the fresh spring night.

The stars were clearly visible and Fushimi knew about all those constellations they could see during this time of the year. Though Tokyo's lights were bright, even during the nights, so that the view was a bit disappointing.

He threw Yata a glance as he was walking next to him. His feet seemed to be a little unstable but he still managed to walk by himself.

Fushimi thought about this evening.

Of yourse Yata had told him about Masaomi finally moving together with Chitose. Yata constantly talked about many things he experienced or heard of during the day and to which Fushimi always listened to. Though, he only remembered the most important things and those things concering Yata of course. That's why it didn't suprise him that he only remembered about the moving today while Masaomi told him.

But considering everything it was a totally normal evening. Yata being Yata and Fushimi holding back and observing his surroundings. He knew many of the red clan's people but there were also some new ones who became part of the Red Clan after Fushimi had left.

But there was one thing Fushimi felt still uncomfortable with.

"Misaki," he said, leaving a higher tonation aside. But he knew that Yata understood it as the beginning of a question.

"Huh?" He turned his head, cheeks still pinkish.

"Why did you lie?"

Yata frowned. "What do you mean?"

Fushimi nearly bit his lip bloody in order not to keep staring at the wonderous face his boyfriend was making right now.

Instead, Fushimi stopped and faced Yata, who did the same. His look was still full of confusion.

Fushimi approached him and reached out to grab his arm with firm strength.

"You know... We _did_ make up." He moved even closer. As their faces came closer and closer to each other, Yata became redder and flustered.

"Or shall I remember you of it?" Fushimi smiled and knew that he still seemed a bit shy around Yata, whom he knew best of all. He moved his hand further upwards Yata's arm and came closer with his face so that their noses were nearly touching.

Yata's mimic was unbelievable cute.

"N-no need," he said hastily. He turned away while escaping Fushimi's grip on his upper arm. He started walking towards their new home once more, ears red as a freshly picked strawberry.

"Maybe later," he mumbled while walking off.

Fushimi was surprised to hear this at first. But he smiled, touched his glasses with index finger and thumb and followed the path his boyfriend was leading.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Their new apartment was located in one of those modern but not too new buildings which were built a couple of years ago. Maybe it substituted one of those which had collapsed during the last battles.

It was quite close to _Homra_ but close to the headquarters of _Scepter Four_ as well and the next subway station was close to the bar. Like this, neither of them had it far to their work or clan. Yata was usually taking the subway to work and Fushimi could walk.

Once they reached the third floor, Yata opened the door and dropped coat and boots next to the door where some hooks still needed to be attached to the wall. His mildly rampaged (which was understated) skateboard leaned against the wall right next to the door.

Fushimi got out of his long black boots as well and went straight to the living room where he sat on the couch they had set up in front of a small table and a tiny TV in the corner. There was a broad window from where they could see Tokyo's nightview (although not quite well since they were only in the third floor) but it was good enough and they didn't move to have a better view. Connected to the living room as their bedroom, the bathroom, and an office sort of room, which Fushimi mainly used for his computer equipment.

This apartment would be the place where they would be living now, together. It would be their home.

They normally stayed up late during the night since their morning schedules were most of the time pushed towards noon. That's why the night was still young to them.

Fushimi listened to Yata as he had walked into the kitchen and rummaged in the fridge.

"Misaki," Fushimi said, question in tone. He knew that Yata wanted to cool down his tipsy self and they always kept cooled cans of coffee inside the fridge. And it was always good to have a Yata with his mind fully awake since Fushimi needed him with all his senses later. He smirked and dropped his head down on the couch's rest and sighed.

"Yeah?" Yata responded.

Fushimi threw a glance to the hook hanging over the cupboards door. His blue coat and vest were hanging on them, the uniform he wore as a member of the Blue Clan as well as for _Scepter Four_.

"Can you get me one as well?"

"Sure thing!"

"But the..."

"Mild flavoured one, your favourite, I know!" Yata shouted from the kitchen.

Fushimi coughed to cover his embarassment though there was no one he had to cover this from. He heard Yata closing the fridge's door and returning to the living room.

"Here you go." Yata handed him a cool can and flopped down next to Fushimi. He opened his own with a soft smile on his lips. Once he had tasted the first sip of coffee, he sighed and leaned back against the rest as Fushimi did.

Fushimi observed his boyfriend from the corner of his eyes, before he opened his own can and drank. They stayed calm for a moment, collecting their thoughts.

He had missed this. Everything.

Fushimi had missed the contact to Yata after they had gotten so close and even joined the Red Clan. He had missed Yata being around him, taking care of him when he was ill, talking to him whenever he felt like it, being the only person who was really interested in Fushimi. The kindness of Yata which he had gotten used to while attending middle school together had made up a huge part inside of him and he had just noticed this after he had left for the Blue Clan.

During the early years after he had left the Red Clan it had been difficult, for both of them. But Fushimi knew that he had done it the wrong way and had been awefully mean to Yata and was sorry. He hadn't known another way to convey his feelings because he hadn't known at that time. Now he did and had been able to explain everything properly which he had done soon after everything had settled and no fights were to be taken out anymore. All clans were peacefully cohabitating and for once Fushimi was satified with this.

"We are different now," Fushimi said with a low voice.

Yata turned his head. "Ha?"

"Uh, I mean... From back then, you know." Fushimi jerked a shoulder. He saw that Yata was frowning, his brown eyes were focused on him. His cheeks where still a bit red.

"I mean," Fushimi started anew and made a vague gesture with his free hand. "Compared to our time at school. We even went to high school together since your parents made us."

Yata giggled. "Yeah, they were nagging constanly about it and.. it was worth it. Now we're here, where we are and that's good, right? Working adults, I guess you would call us like that."

Fushimi nodded, giggling about the last bit.

"Did you mean that by different? We're not the same as during school anymore?" Yata wanted to know.

"Well, you're the same."

"What? No! If you changed, then I changed as well!" Yata sat up abruptly, making Fushimi flinch. Yata put his arm on the backrest of the couch while droplets of coffee escaped his can. "We both changed and this is a good thing."

Fushimi stared at him with wide eyes. Yata summarised it well.

"Otherwise," Yata continued, voice much lower than before and a new hunch of red on his cheeks. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be here together as... you know, a.. co-couple."

Fushimi smiled. He reached out and touched Yata's cheeks and chin with two fingers, stroking them. There were some stubbles already growing back.

"Of course I know that you changed. But... your values didn't change. You're as kind as you'd been during middle school." He even needed to smile which was why it was now Yata's turn to make big eyes. They stared a while at each other, calm and smiling with a hunch of embarassment.

"You know that one time when you cared for me when I was ill at the end of middle school?" Fushimi asked. "You even made me rice gruel." He snickered.

Yata laughed. He put his hand on Fushimi's shoulder and nodded. "You should've tasted it. It was all gone after your father came in and..." He stopped and froze, eyes moving carefully to Fushimi's face.

Fushimi couldn't stop himself from making a weird face.

"Ah, uh, I mean." Yata bit his lip and scratched the back of his head.

Fushimi couldn't help neither of their reactions, but didn't want his boyfriend to feel sorry.

"I'm okay," he said silently. "Now, I'm okay."

Yata nodded slowly. "I know," he whispered. "Well, uh, what did you intend to say?"

Fushimi was confused but now he remembered why he had thought of mentioning this. "Ah, nothing."

"Come on, Saruhiko, tell me. I'm the partner of your whole life! Well, kind of. Not before we met tough." Yata frowned and thought about this for some seconds. "Anyway, tell me."

Fushimi threw him a couple of glances. Yata looked like a puppy which knew it would be given a treat or something. It was unbelievable cute.

"I, uh, kinda fell for you that day." He shrugged to make it seem casual but it took him all force to not just throw his arms in front of his face.

Yata fell silent. Then he nodded calmly which surprised Fushimi even more.

"You knew?" He asked startled.

"What? No, I didn't. Not that it was this exact day. But.. you kept touching me more often after that day which made me relax since I kind of started to like you as well around that time." Yata shrugged casually (and way better then Fushimi had done) before breaking into a broad smile.

"You're right," Fushimi said. "You started calling me by my first name as well."

Now it was Yata's turn to blush.

They both concentrated on their coffee for a while, faces flushed. After a couple of minutes Yata moved closer, put his legs on Fushimi's lap and leaned his head against the couch's backside.

Fushimi coughed silently, finished his coffee and threw a couple of glances to Yata who had closed his eyes and breathed in slowly right next to his shoulder. He could feel the radiating heat. Though, Fushimi was never really sure if this heat was the natural heat of his body (and if so he might be a bit worried) or the desire and blaze originating the connection to the Red King's power he'd once possessed.

There were many things which had happened after he had met Yata at the toilet stall during the first days of middle school. They had gotten into the incidents with the JUNGLE app, had met the Red King – Suou Mikoto – in person, became clansmen, managed to graduate middle and even high school, and were drawn into the whole plot around the Green King and the slates.

Even though there was no power of the King's, the according clansmen could weld, they were still connected to them in another way. Loyality and trust were highly valued. Fushimi was still part of _Scepter Four_ and there were nights where either of them had been called out. Sometimes it sucked when one of them had to leave the comfortable warmth of their shared bed in the middle of the night. They both were third in charge including the Kings themselves, which was why they were the first ones to be called out.

But those occasions had grown less since the slates were broken and the number of strains running free through the city decreased slowly.

In most of the nights they were cuddling close against each other, laying in the warmth of their bed and the living body next to them. Just the same as they had shared the bed they had in their hideout during middle school. But for Fushimi this had been more of a refuge than a substitute for a real home.

It had taken some time to get where they were now. But neither of them wanted it to change. Moving to another apartment felt like becoming even closer, though they had lived together for a couple of years before.

"I'm glad we're here now," Yata mumbled, as if he had listened to Fushimi's train of thoughts. "I'm glad for the things which had happened. Not that those were good things, but I never not believed that we could come back to a state I would like to be in a relationship with you again." He blinked his eyes open and looked up to Fushimi.

And Fushimi smiled. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right!" Yata laughed and Fushimi couldn't help but joining him.

Yata looked down on his coffee and started to draw circles around the top of his can, observing the movements of his own finger.

"You know," he started with a soft voice. "I found something in you which I could respect that I haven't known of before. I mean." Yata shrugged his shoulder and threw his boyfriend a short glance. "I was really angry when you left us back then. But now I understand that you belonged to another clan and it is okay, really. You have something inside of you which pulled you to the Blue clan and that's okay I guess." Another shrug.

Fushimi smiled. "But I wouldn't know that I could have it within me, Misaki, if I haven't been through all of this and if it wasn't for the greater good. Certainly, you were always a part of it."

All the time after he had left _Homra_ and throughout the time he had been fighting with Yata about literally anything whenever they had met, his voice had had a sarcastic – nearly cynically – tone whenever he'd called out Yata's first name. Yata had told him that this had changed after everything had been solved. Fushimi's voice had gotten soft soon after they had, in fact, made up the very first time after all this mess with the slates.

Yata stopped drawing circles and looked up to Fushimi.

"You did a lot, Saruhiko," he said. "You joined the Blue Clan with the abilities you had and could support them. And you tricked the Green Clan by appearing as a double traitor. You left us but in the end it was a good decision. Even though we all worked together, infiltrating the Greens was a high risk you took but by this we were able to get the intel we needed. I think I owe you something, you know." Yata grinned widely so that his eyes nearly closed, such a broad smile was it.

Fushimi hesitated before answering. He thought about his boyfriend's words.

"No, Misaki," he said quietly.

"Huh?" Yata blinked perplexed.

Fushimi smiled fondly and felt his eyes watering a little as he remembered what had happened that day.

"Don't cry, Saru," Yata said and touched Fushimi's cheek with his palm, cupping it. He smiled wide and snickered since his boyfriend couldn't help but smile as well.

Fushimi was truly happy to have Yata with him as who he was, because Yata had always been this kind, always been this openely friendly. Fushimi didn't want to admit that he felt strongly, as his feelings had grown over the past years after they first had met. Now, they were here, in this flat they shared, smiling at each other on their couch, as if they were truly those dumb idiots which had fallen in love for the very first time.

"Misaki."

"I'm here, Saru."

"You.. you saved my life back then and even gave me a second chance. You..." Fushimi swallowed but kept watching Yata who still smiled softly while watching him. "You didn't treat me as a traitor after this mess, when I was leaving the Blue Clan and went to the Greens."

"Well, I had to figure things out by myself as well." Yata shrugged.

"You took me in," Fushimi continued. "And you made me realise that I'm no traitor anymore. I'm the third hand of my king." He couldn't help but feel proudly about this, a fond smile kept rising on his lips.

Fushimi shifted so that he sat with one leg under the other on the couch, Yata's legs still resting above his. He took Yata's face into his hands while brushing his boyfriend's fingers. There was a hunch of irritation in Yata's face but he didn't answer.

"Misaki," he whispered with a rough voice. "You owe me nothing."

Yata's face started to blush and averted his eyes for a moment, mumbling some words neither of them knew the sense of.

"Misaki," Fushimi added and as soon as Yata turned his face, he moved the last few centimeters and kissed him.

It didn't took Yata long to respond to that, eagerly at some point. They flopped against the backrest of the couch and kept kissing and touching until they moved to another room of their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine them to be still embarrassed about being together, but they wouldn't want it another way. They were not used to affection in this way before they met, especially Fushimi, which is why they blush a lot I guess.  
> Let me know what you think of my fic :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/sildurin/)  
> 


End file.
